


[Podfic] like religion

by sisi_rambles



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Religion and Spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Natsume would like to make it clear that this is all the dog's fault.(OR: how to become a god, by accident).





	[Podfic] like religion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like religion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286264) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



Length: 00:48:35

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Natsume%20Yuujinchou/like%20religion.mp3) (35 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Natsume%20Yuujinchou/like%20religion.m4b) (23 MB) 


End file.
